titanlegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Danny Phantom
Real Name Daniel Fenton Known Aliases Inviso-bill First Episode Appearance Danny Phantom episode one: "Mystery Meat" First Story Appearance Danny's Inferno Weapons Various ghost-weaponry developed by his father. Only consistently uses a ghost-sucking "Fenton Thermos" to capture defeated ghosts. Later aquires a powerful sword called the Magnus Flareium. Powers DNA altered in an accident makes him half ghost. Gives him the ability to fly, project ectoplasmic energy offenseively and defensively. (This manifests as energy blasts, shields, and the electric "ghost stingers" which Danny can transmit through solid objects) It also allows him to turn intangible, and invisible, and to overshadow others by flying inside them. Recently aquired an ability to perform a 'ghostly wail' that is essentially a low-pitch version of Black Canary's signature attack, with added ghostly properties. Unbeknownst to him, Danny also posseses an incredible power called the Primortal Power, which he can access only as long as he isn't looking for it. Current Status Active. History Young Danny Fenton, he was just fourteen when his parents built a very strange machine. It was designed to view a world unseen. When it didn't quite work, his folks just quit working on the ghost portal, and Danny, at the urging of his friend Samantah Manson, took a look inside of it. Danny accidentally touched the 'on switch' which, for some reason was inside the portal. There was a great big flash. Everything just changed. Danny's molecules were rearanged. When Danny first woke up, he realized he had snow white hair, and glowing green eyes. He could walk through walls, dissapear, and fly. He realized immiediately he had become very unique--he had become half ghost. About a month after the accident, a group of Ectopusses, the spirits of Octopusses, attacked him and his friends, but he was able to use his powers to fend them off. Later, the spirit of a deceased Lunch Lady attacked the shool after Sam had changed the menu to include nothing but Ultra Recyclo Vegetarian meals... And in the ensuing battle, Danny realized that his powers meant that he now had a responsibility to protect his down from ghost attacks. Eventually, it was revealed that a number of early ghost attacks, including those of the Ectopusses, were caused by Vlad Masters, secretly the supervillain Vlad Plasmius. In him, Danny found his arch nemesis. Vlad, who was in love with Danny's mother and blamed Danny's father for the accident that gave him his powers, swore to kill Jack Fenton. The only people who know of Danny and Vlad' secret identities are Danny's friends Samantha Manson and Tucker Foley, as well as Danny's older sister Jasmine. Perhaps the worst battle Danny ever fought in was his one with Sizzle. A foe of the Teen Titans who was killed years earlier, Sizzle returned to the mortal realm as a ghost who controlled fire, desireing to burn every male in the world. Danny fought her througout the city, almost giving his life multiple times, and dying once. He was sent back to the realm of the living by Death to defeat Sizzle. Unfortuantely, Sizzle obtained a Sumerian artifact that gave her ultimate power over all females. She used this power to transform into a self-proclaimed goddess called Flammadea. The battle between Danny and Flammadea destroyed the entire city of Amity Park, but Danny was able to finally put the ghost to rest in the end... or so it seemed. After the town was wished back by Timmy Turner and his Fairy God Parents, Danny took a chance trip to the future where he met an evil version of himself terrorized the world. In the end, Danny was able to defeat this future version by finding the resolve in his promise to his family, and sustained a Ghostly Wail long enough to weaken the future Danny and pull his evil self into the thermos. Shortly thereafter, Danny took a second trip to the future, though the details are vague to his recollection. This is due to the fact that it essentially never happened. His method of transit this time was none other than the automobile of Marty McFly, of the Back to the Future movies. In the end, it was revealed that Timmy Turner had wished the movies to be reality, and when he restored them to fictional status, the timeline changed so that many events of past and future never happened. This became quikcly apparent when Valerie Gray, Danny's only human rival, began to pursue his affections, having no memory of Danny's secret identity, which Tucker had blurted to her once weeks before. Danny kept his enemies much closer than his friends, which almost proved fatal when a Spectre wannabe calling himself Anubis stole Sam from Danny's house and gave Danny a simple demand. Danny must send the reconstituted Sizzle to hell, or Sam Manson would die. Danny, however, refused, on the grounds that Sizzle had suffered enough in her life. Unfortuantely, Danny was quikcly overwhelmed by the power of Anubis, and Valerie once again learned his secret identity. It is currently unresovled how Danny is able to survive the enconter with Anubis, but it is clear he does: We have seen one glimpse into Danny's future already, and it is not pretty. It is a world terrorized by ghosts and demons powerful enough to snack on stacks of Bibles, Danny and his family travel the nation in the wake of Amity Park's destruction as a group of paranormal investigators. And if need be, paranormal exterminators.